


Pictures of the past

by Cosmic_Twink



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemons, Gay, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow burn Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Twink/pseuds/Cosmic_Twink
Summary: A slow burn fic between two long time friends, some feelings can be suppressed but others..you can’t help but express





	Pictures of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you like my works please feel free to follow me on Twitter at 
> 
> Https://Twitter.com/YowlingYeen
> 
> And maybe send your suggestions//fan art//anything really!

It was late, three in the morning to be exact. There he was, the blond haired teenager from the large city of Insomnia, sitting bolt upright in his bed; a cold sweat beading down his brow and a hand clasping the side of his face.  
“It was a dream...just a dream…” he whispered in a trembling voice.  
His hand dropped, recalling the fire and magic that burst through his nightmare and the screams of his best friend that followed, the inferno and the smell of the flames and that licked at his skin.

The screams of the Prince.   
His best friend and the future king of Insomnia.   
Echoing so loudly in his head that he had to cover his ears and shake them away.  
His soft green eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall from them. Teeth chattering as fear intercepted his veins with ice. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his shakes, letting his mind race.  
A soft snore sounded from beside him, causing him to jump. His eyes opening quickly, glistening softly in the dim light the room produced.

 

Shadows caused by the waves outside, dancing around the room, reflecting from the window across.  
Blinking a few times, he shook his head, “Oh…Yeah…” he mumbled to himself.   
Rubbing his temples with his fingers he sighed quietly, “I’m in Galdin. I’m in Galdin Quay with Noctis, Ignis and, Gladiolus…and we’re all safe and sound."

“Prompto?” A soft yet deep, sleep riddle voice sounded from within the darkness, causing the boy to squint.  
“Are you okay? I heard you groaning and mumbling in your sleep,” the figure mumbled as he made his way over before finally being illuminated by the soft lights.

“O-Oh...Sorry Noct...yeah, I’m okay,” He lied, forcing himself to smile and feign a cheery tone, even though his body was still visibly tense and his shape trembled slightly amongst the sheets that adorned him.

“Don’t lie to me, Prompto,” Noctis grumbled before yawning and taking up a seat on the foot of his friends bed. “Did you have a nightmare or something?” He asked, bringing a hand up to massage the sleep from his eyes.

Prompto blinked, that fake smile slowly faded as his head dropped solemnly. “Yeah...” he sighed exhaustedly, his fingers gently toying with a loose thread on his blanket as he spoke. “But it was only a dream!” he interjected, lifting his head once more and taking on that soft cheerful look.  
“Nothing to worry about, everyone has nightmares here and there,” he reassured, even though the dead pan look on his friends face told him that his words were not believed.

“Prompto..you’ve been having nightmares pretty frequently... are you okay?” The raven haired prince pressed, scooting a bit closer as he spoke. “I’m your best friend... you can’t hide things from me."   
He gave a small smile.

Prompto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks growing a little warm as he looked away and out the giant glass window that showed the sea outside. “I’m fine Noct... I promise. ..T-They’re just nightmares, like I said everyone has them,” he mumbled, giving his friend a side eyed glanced, shifting closer towards him.

“Prompto…seriously I want to help, but I can’t do that if you won’t tell me what’s wrong,” the prince pressed, his eyes soft and understanding as they locked onto Prompto.

“I- well- I- well,” Prompto began, his words stumbling over one another. “It’s just…I-I keep…I keep…dreaming about that fight we had, back in insomnia. I keep…” his voice cracking as he struggled to keep control of his emotions.  
“We could have died Noctis. You could have died, Iggy could have died. Gladio could have died! We all could have died and I-I was so scared of that I let myself get overwhelmed and…” he trailed off as tears trailed from his eyes, falling into his lap.

“I keep seeing you die, over and over in my dreams. Amongst fire and magic and there’s nothing I can do to save you! I try and I try but the flames are too hot and I end up hurting myself trying to pull you out,” he hiccuped, his fists now clenching his blankets. Tears now flowing faster down his freckle ridden cheeks.

Noctis frowned and moved closer, the bed creaking as he reached forward, pulling his friend into a tight embrace. His hands gently rubbing up and down the others back in an attempt to soothe him. “Prompto, I swear to you none of that will ever happen,” he sighed. “What happened back in Insomnia, is something we can’t undo.  
The fight we fought is now something we all carry scars from, but the fact of the matter is that we survived! We survived together,” he continued.  
“And despite you being overwhelmed you fought along side me and saved my ass more times than I can count,” he laughed.

 

Prompto sniffled and hugged his friend back, chuckling with a small smile.  
“Yeah, you’re right Noct. I shouldn’t let it get to me,” he mumbled, shifting to rest his chin on Noct’s shoulder, wiping his tears away.

“Exactly! It’s not good for you to bottle things up and overthink,” Noctis said softly, rubbing Prompto’s back gently.

 

Prompto shuddered slightly at the cold touch of his friends hand, goosebumps spreading underneath his finger tips.  
“Alright, well I-I’ll try not to think about it anymore, hopefully these nightmares stop because… well you are right Noct! We all survived together,” he whispered, turning his head and burying his face in the crook of his Noctis’ neck.  
A slight dust of pink complexing his face.

“Well, w-we should probably get back to sleep,” Prompto whispered, breaking the silence in the room.  
“It’s late and we’re supposed to be going to Altissia at dawn,” he sighed. His hands drifting to Noctis’ hips.

“True..” Noctis mumbled, his other hand ghosting along Prompto’s shoulders.

Prompto shuddered slightly and pressed a little closer, his thumbs rubbing the groove of Noctis’ hips absently as he kept his head rested in the crook of his neck. He wanted to stay like this forever, locked into this moment for all eternity.  
Engulfed with the smokey scent of Noctis’ cologne.  
The tightness and warmth of his embrace, rough skin against his own soft skin.  
“For real though Noct, we need to go back to sleep,” he mumbled almost incoherently at this point.

Noctis chuckled quietly and continued rubbing for a few moments before pulling back and removing his hands.  
“Alright, if you have another nightmare, just wake me up and I’ll sit with you again,” he purred gently.   
His own face, just barely visible in the pale light, his face slightly warming to the feeling of Prompto’s hands on his hips.  
“Goodnight Prompto,” he said softly before getting up and quietly shuffling back to his own bed.

 

Prompto watched him and sighed before wishing him goodnight. He flopped back down, a soft sigh escaping him as he rolled onto his side. Hugging one of his pillows, his eyes now watching the large window and the waves that moved beyond its pane until finally sleep overtook him once more.


End file.
